Beam weighing scales are known in the art and attempts have heretofore been made to provide folding scales as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 326,025, 2,539,570 and 3,596,725. The present invention is concerned with platform scales and more particularly platform scales of the folding beam type.
In the scales of this type heretofore proposed, the scales have often been cumbersome or the method of construction has required a flexible connection between the weighing platform mechanism and the weight indicating mechanism. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,725 where a flexible connector in the form of a chain is used.